


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(11)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [11]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(11)（文：十甫）

流川冷眼看着山泉铃奈从手提袋中，抽出几张有手掌书般大小的纸张，然后交到樱木的手上，“报告交给你，除了我和验血的人，没第三个人知道。”

樱木看也不看就递给流川，“我知道你是个讲信用的人。”

山泉铃奈反问道，“你相信我吗？”眼神竟隐隐约约带有一丝企盼。

樱木点点头，语重心长地说道，“多保重！”

简简单单的三个字，由樱木口中说出来竟是那么地诚恳。

山泉铃奈呆呆地看着樱木半晌，然后微微一笑，犹如绽放的花朵般灿烂，“谢谢！”说完，头也不回地走了。

樱木一直目送她的背影，直到背影消失仍直视着前方，俨如化石般纹丝不动。

流川对他与山泉铃奈的对话感到诧异，听似简单，但越想却越不明白。

「那女人说了什么？」

“谢谢！”

流川一脚将他从门口踹出走廊，然后重重地关上门，上了锁。

隔着门，虽然听不清那白痴在门外喊什么，但流川凭声音却能想像那白痴在门口气得跳脚的模样，不禁笑了起来。可是，下一刻，流川却迅速地掩着自己的嘴巴……

笑了～我竟然会笑？

惊觉“自己会笑”，流川有一瞬间的错愕。同时，心中竟莫名地泛起一阵暖流。

然而，很快地，他又冷起了脸孔，随手翻了翻樱木刚递给自己的验血报告，发现那份验血报告检验出来的结果竟是：未知生物。

他合上那份报告，随即冷笑，“只有白痴才相信那女人的话！”他才不相信，看了这份报告的人不会起好奇心。不自觉地，对山泉铃奈的厌恶又加深一分。

他侧耳倾听了一下，发现门外没了声响，便迳自走到客厅，将通往阳台的玻璃门拉开。

呼呼呼～从玻璃门涌进的强风，吹得门帘犹如飞毯般笔直飞起，也刮得他脸颊生疼。他缩了缩脖子，便转身回房睡觉。

被山泉铃奈上来打搅了一阵子，留给他满腹疑团，还有厌恶，害他连食欲也没了，只剩下疲累的感觉。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
第二天早上，，流川一拉开房门，就看见阳台的玻璃门没关上，不禁在心里骂了一句，「混蛋！进来也不关上玻璃门！」

他慢慢地走到厨房，打开冰箱拿了包牛奶后，回到客厅时才发现，沙发上竟没有被睡过的痕迹。

那白痴……昨晚…没回来吗？

他边喝着牛奶边想，心里……有一点点担心。

随即，他又转念：「不回来就不回来，更好！早就想让那白痴滚蛋……谁担心他了？」

好像跟自己赌气似的，他一口气喝完那包牛奶。一时喝急，竟被呛着了，他难过地咳了起来。

咳了一阵子，终于停了。流川便走进洗澡间漱口。

他的眼睛无意识地扫了一下洗澡间的架子，倏地，全身一震。

白痴的染发素还原封不动地伫立在放着瓶瓶罐罐的架子上……

流川心中暗叫不妙，因为他想起昨晚被他踹出门的白痴，头上还顶着他那鲜艳刺目的红发。

「那白痴不将头发染黑是会不出门的，他说过外面有很多人等着他，难道……」心念一转，“哼～不关我事？”

嘴上虽然如此说，可是流川却一直在盘算怎么在上班的路程，“顺路”转到樱木常说有好食物的馆子去，或许会看见那白痴正躲在馆子狂吃！

因为有这一打算，流川今天比平时更早出门。

可惜，他却是带着失望的心情去上班。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
一踏进家门，流川便迫不及待地往厨房张望，然而厨房的空荡一如他家的客厅，向他展示，他想见的人不在其中。

他沉默地走进自己的房间。

躺在床上，流川横手搁在额头上，闭目假寝。

可是，无论他怎么努力，他还是很清醒，清醒得让他承认自己的心，很担心、很想念那个自己已爱上的人。

烦躁感使他放弃睡觉，坐了起来。

「那白痴到底去哪儿了？他真的就这样走了吗？连道别也没有……」流川不禁想起了自己的父母，他们也是没有跟他道别……

一阵黯然神伤，他顺手拉开了放着纪念钞的抽屉。

咦～

流川拿起那叠纪念钞时，不禁惊讶，原本被樱木“借用”得所剩无几的纪念钞，此时竟恢复了沉甸甸的一叠。

流川细细地看了那些纪念钞的号码，「那白痴竟真的将这些钞票给追回来了……」

将纪念钞放回抽屉藏起后，流川迅速做了一个决定：一定要把白痴给找回来。

于是，他拿了自己的风衣，准备出门。

突然，他的目光被饭桌上的手提电脑荧幕给吸引了。

「网上股票交易所？」流川想起，彩子告诉他神脑被捉的经过，起因在于股市神秘人在短时间内赚了上亿的财富，进而引起网络商业罪案调查部的注意，并且展开搜查行动。

流川很清楚地知道，樱木就是那个股市神秘人。

「难道，那白痴被网络商业罪案调查部的人发现了……」流川边想边移动无线滑鼠，想看看那白痴有没有留下蛛丝马迹。不果，流川边将手提电脑的电源关了。

他用心地分析了樱木“失踪”的种种可能，还是觉得樱木被网络商业罪案调查部捉走的可能性最大，因为第一，昨晚山泉铃奈来的时候，樱木正忙着处理一些“手尾”，而且至今还未完成；第二，樱木说过，在他还没取回DIC5-E6-BEL5H之前，他是不会离开他的家。而那DIC5-E6-BEL5H目前仍贴在流川的后颈上，虽然外表看不出来，但流川感觉到，那样东西还在。再加上，樱木也说过，要取DIC5-E6-BEL5H的方法只有一个……所以他更加肯定，只要DIC5-E6-BEL5H还在他的身上，樱木就不会无端端离开的。

然而假设归假设，流川并不确定樱木是否被网络商业罪案调查部的人捉了，总不能贸贸然跑去警察局直接询问吧？还有，若假设是事实……那要怎么解救樱木？

沉吟了半晌，流川决定先去询问一个人的意见。

于是，他穿上风衣，快速地离开家门。

看着升降机的显示灯停留在十二，流川不禁暗骂，真是欲速则不达，本以为这个时间大家都该呆在家吃晚餐，应该没什么人搭升降机了，可是，他搭的这部升降机从他住的二十二楼算起至现在的十二楼，总共停了五次，让流川焦虑的心情提了一分又一分。

升降机的门在十二楼甫一打开，就听到一把高分贝的童稚声音，“……没有说谎！我没有说谎，真的是红发叔叔救我的……”

流川眉毛一挑，用眼睛搜寻说话的人，原来是一个约莫五、六岁的小女孩。

只听拖着她的妇女正在轻斥那小女孩说谎，而小女孩这时却放声哭了起来，导致升降机内的其他搭客皱起了眉头，有者更掩起了耳朵。

流川蹲下身体，对那小女孩说道，“叔叔相信你，你告诉叔叔那红发叔叔怎么救你的，好不好？”

小女孩一听到有人说相信她，立刻就不哭了。她睁着好奇的眼光望着流川。

“你告訢叔叔好不好？”流川说道，并向拉着小女孩的妇女打了个“不要说话”的眼色。那妇女本因小女孩嗷嗷大哭而手足失措，不知如何是好，眼见流川一句话就让小女孩不哭了，不禁感激，自然也不阻止流川跟小女孩说话了。

不一会，流川就在小女孩的口中问了个大概……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
樱木被流川一脚踹出门口后，差点跌了个口吃屎。被踹已够他生气了，而让他更生气的是，流川竟将门锁上了，任他怎么拍，怎么骂都不肯开。

拍、骂了一会儿，樱木突然贼贼地笑了，“你不开门，本天才自有妙计！呵呵，看你奈我如何？”

他吹着口哨，搭了升降机到达公寓一楼。

他瞧准了流川住的那一层，左看右望，确定没有人注意他后，便轻轻巧巧地跳上了二楼某单位的阳台，接着再跳上第三楼……他那灵敏的跳跃动作，又快又轻，让人联想到似一只猴子。

就在他快接近十二楼的时候，突然看见有一个小孩正攀爬着阳台的栏杆。樱木停止了跳跃动作，全神贯注那个小孩……果然不出他所料，那个爬栏杆的小孩堕楼了……

樱木连忙跳过去接住那小孩，但因为踏脚的地方计算错误，他与那小孩都一直往下堕。然而，樱木毕竟是未来人，他身上那与生俱来的天赋使他堕在地上前成功攀住一条栏杆。

摇晃了一阵子，他抱住那小孩俐落地跳下。

满以为怀中的小孩一定是被吓坏了，岂知一望之下不禁大奇，那小孩正睁着眼睛，好奇地看着他，一点也不见害怕之色。见樱木看着他，竟会拍手笑了起来，“好耶，叔叔会飞，再来一次，再来一次！”

樱木伸手指点了那小孩的额头一下，笑道，“你这讨厌的小鬼！没下次了！”

倏地，樱木的身体一僵，因为他听到有人对他说，“呵呵，你也没下次了！”接着，就看见两个人、一把枪出现在他眼前……

  
本贴由十甫于2003年7月13日22:40:18在“N2”发表


End file.
